Bound by Blood
by bookworm299
Summary: Like it or not not your still family. Or, were once before. Your still bound by blood. Even if you'd rather forget. Even if you don't really care. But don't you? You can deny it all you want, it doesn't erase the memories, it doesn't stop the hurt...or the hate. The Black family.


A/N: this is something I emailed to myself when I was waiting to get my braces tightened…I fixed it in word when I got home. Hope you like it! It's kind of angsty for a drabble…

Warning: short, angsty

Disclaimer: Yeah, let's see, time turner, marauders map, golden snitch calendar, hardcover book set…nope no deed! Rub it in why don't you?

Family is not only those whose blood you share, family is your friends as well.

Those who you care for, and care for you.

Thick as thieves.

Friends for life.

Who will always be with you no matter what.

But family isn't only the ones you love unconditionally.

Remember blood is thicker than water.

You know the truth.

You grew up with them.

They weren't always evil.

They were your friends.

Your brother and cousins.

Your family.

As kids you were always on the same side.

Defending and covering for each other.

Messing with your parents, playing pranks and sneaking out.

But things change.

Funny how growing up seems to erase everything else.

As you grow up you start to learn things.

Things aren't all black and white.

You didn't know what would happen.

You didn't understand.

You chose your path and they chose their paths.

Nothing you can do.

But try to remember, try for some reconciliation.

Because this time, instead of fighting others on the same side, you're fighting against each other.

You know all their tricks, but they know all of yours too.

Remember Sirius Black?

The white sheep of a black family.

The Gryffindor.

Friend of the blood traitor potter and mudblood Evans?

You didn't always hate him.

He was your friend.

Your cousin.

Your brother.

Your ally.

Your teammate.

You might have even loved him.

Time changes circumstances, but does it really change people?

Easier to hate him, then to regret letting him go.

Regret not following him.

Remember little Regulas?

The pride and joy of the Blacks?

Your little brother.

Your little cousin.

Your best friend.

The one you protected.

The one you cared for.

The one you helped though your childhood.

The one you left behind?

Well he was good wasn't he?

To bad you didn't see it.

But it was a long time coming.

To late to regret not bringing him along.

Remember cousin Andromeda?

The traitor?

Slytherin oh sure but fell for the Hufflepuff mudblood?

With little freaky Nymphadora for a daughter?

To late to regret not watching out for your little sisters, all lost in your world.

To late to regret watching her slip away.

To late to regret not telling her you loved her, to say sorry, that you never held on.

That you never defended her or followed when you had the chance.

That you never visited or saw your little niece.

That you left her behind thinking you'd gone bad.

Remember crazy Bellatrix?

She was your little sister.

Your cousin.

A bit rough around the edges but loyal all the same.

Your protector, your friend.

The one that drove you crazy but loved anyway.

She didn't always hate you.

She might have even loved you.

But too late, so sad, you missed your chance.

And she's oh-so gone for good.

No turning back.

It was easier to pretend you hated her than to have your heart break all over again.

Maybe that's why she tortured her old friends, to forget.

To push away the memories...

Remember dear old little Narcissa?

The smallest and youngest.

Defenseless.

All left behind.

She never wanted this road but was scared and in love.

She would do anything to hold her family together.

She already lost one...she couldn't lose another.

All grown up and forgotten.

Maybe that's why she wanted to forget.

Like it never happened.

Like it never hurt.

To hurt them like they hurt her.

Maybe that's why she never told Draco.

Didn't want him to hurt.

But to late, secrets out and nothing can save you.

No one's left.

Your all torn apart like you were never family.

But try as hard as you might.

Your bound by blood.

Thick as thieves and thicker then water.

Hurts to forget but even more to remember.

You can run and pretend and say what you want but your still family.

And really you wish you still were.

Family isn't only the ones whose blood you share, but it's still a part of it.

No matter how far gone you are.

Your bound by blood.

Whether you like it or not.


End file.
